


Playful be the Sway of Peonies

by RainbowPools



Series: The Flower Vase, Kinktober [20]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cause these fools aren’t sexy at all, Fluff, Humor, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Phone Sex, Smut, goofing off, lots and lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowPools/pseuds/RainbowPools
Summary: Futakuchi won’t let the distance between he and Aone spoil their fun.
Relationships: Aone Takanobu/Futakuchi Kenji
Series: The Flower Vase, Kinktober [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997434
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Playful be the Sway of Peonies

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 20: Phone sex

Aw yes. So the day when Aone feared his phone had arrived at last. Well, it was less the phone and more the seductive, not so little, brunette waiting on the other line. Good god. This was terrifying. He had been gone for a week in a day and Futakuchi had already stated that he would not go half a month without having sex with Aone. The method mattered not, just so long as he got his pleasure with Aone. Aone had rolled his eyes, lips twitching into an amused smile. He had no idea Futakuchi was serious, not until the next day when his troublesome boyfriend had marched up to him, hands flaunted on his hips, the feistiest look on his face, and said, “I’ve figured out a solution to our little dilemma.” He had tipped his head up and to the side, “Some time during your trip, I don’t have a care when, but some time before you board your train back home, you’re going to call me.” 

“I’d call you every day, Kenji,” Aone flattened Futakuchi’s hair, still ruffled from their lazy Saturday morning. 

“Well of course you would,” Futakuchi sniffed and crossed his arms, “But regarding that specific phone call, it will be tailored to suit my needs, understand?” He had made a horrific hand sign involving his thumb stuck between a few choice fingers during the words “my needs.” How could Aone not understand. From there Aone had agreed, and the pair discussed specifics of their call. When, at what time, precautions they’d need to take, the only real one being that they’d have to be quiet as not to disturb the other hotel residents. Now, with their scheduled day having arrived and their appointed time but a minute away, Aone was positively petrified. They had agreed that Aone would be the one to call, just in case Aone’s activities ran late. Futakuchi wouldn’t want to interrupt any pressing matters brought about by his business trip. With a heavy, “you can do it” sort of exhale, Aone slid his phone from his pocket and clicked on Futakuchi’s contact, settling on the bed of the glossy hotel suite. The phone rang twice. 

“Hey, SnowCone,” Futakuchi’s voice blew sweet and low from the other line. 

“...hi Vixen,” Aone replied. Futakuchi sighed as he stuffed his arms behind his head. He could just _feel_ Aone’s awkwardness, even from several miles away. 

“How’s my big hunk of ice?” he cooed. He was lying on his back, one leg crossed over the other, in nothing but Aone’s black American quote hoodie, the sheets cool and terribly empty beneath him. 

“I’m fine. How are you?”

“Oh just fine. It’s lonely at home without you.” 

“Kousuke and Moniwa haven’t dropped by yet?” 

“They have a couple times, but we decided that it’d be rude to have fun without you.”   
Aone snorted.

“So, how was work today?”

“Exhausting,” Aone flopped back into the pillows, “But me and my coworkers did just go out for dinner, which was nice. Doesn’t top your cooking though.”

“My cooking is absolutely horrendous in comparison to what you can do,” Futakuchi said, “Did you actually talk to any of your coworkers this time?”

“Of course.” 

“Liar.” 

“Mmm,” Aone nodded automatically.

“I have you on speaker y’know? Like hooked up to the one on the windowsill?” Futakuchi twirled his hair between his fingers, “It’ll sure make it easier on me.” Futakuchi was alone, but the idea still brought a hue of crimson blooming to Aone’s cheeks. 

“Takanobu?” 

“Huh?” 

“Oh, so you **are** still alive,” Futakuchi flourished his wrist, a smirk coming to his pink lips. “Anyways, what are you wearing?” 

“Um,” Aone’s heart gave an unsolicited flutter. So it was starting. “I’m wearing the blouse i wore to dinner. It’s um, navy. I’ve got my work slacks on, and I’m wearing that chain you bought me too.” 

“Mmmmmmmm,” Futakuchi settled his chin in his hand and curled his lip upward, “Not bad Big Boy.” 

Aone went silent again, his flush returning. 

“Takanobu?” 

“Sorry,” Aone blinked. 

“It’s whatever, don’t worry,” Futakuchi waved his hand. Aone wasn't’ there to see any of his dramatic body language but he was just a naturally animated person. 

“Aren’t you going to tell me what you’re wearing?” Aone asked. 

“I’m wearing your hoodie,” Futakuchi said, “The big ole black one with the English lettering. That’s all.” 

“Oh,” Aone muttered, at a loss for words. He hadn’t expected that. Futakuchi had thoroughly prepared for this, hadn’t he? The mental image of his laced up ball of trouble lounging on the bed in one of his favorite hoodies was almost too vivid for Aone to appreciate. 

Futakuchi’s dumb, flirtatious chuckle floated through the phone, “I just **know** you’re blushing right now, aren’t you?” 

“Well... maybe...”

“Mhm,” Futakuchi cocked his head with a triumphant smirk, “Are you ready to start? I know if I don’t say something you never will.” Casual chiding. 

“I ..I guess so,” Aone said. 

“Pull out if you don’t want to,” Futakuchi said. 

“It’s fine.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Uh huh..” 

“Positive? The embarrassment won’t kill you?” 

“I’m not that bashful.” 

“Right, right,” Futakuchi exhaled, careless, cavalier. “All right then,” and a rustle was heard, “I’m taking off this hoodie of yours, nice and slow.” Good god this man was weird, but oh how very Futakuchi of him. Aone could imagine that clearly too, Futakuchi sliding the oversized garment above his head with a sinuous sweep of his shoulders, and discarding it to the floor, leaving nothing but cream skin, lightly contoured muscle, and sleek curves to the eye. 

“Now,” Futakuchi must’ve been in close proximity with the phone, “I wish I was here to take off your blouse for you. I’d take my time y’know?” He spoke low, sultry, intoxicating, “I could just run my hands up and down your abs forever. Oh, you’re so strong, so so strong. It’s really sexy.” 

“How many articles did you look up on phone sex before tonight?” Aone asked, relaxing a little, pulling his blouse away. 

“None, Takanobu!” Futakuchi hissed, “Now stop messing with my mojo and just enjoy yourself.” Aone didn’t stifle his giggle. Futakuchi was always trying so hard. He was already quite good at sounding sensual despite his innately nerdy voice, but he always put so much prep into their new sexual activities to make sure no one walked out humiliated or uncomfortable, to make sure everyone had a good time. It was in part for himself, too. Given his history, sexually screwing up was not something Futakuchi wanted to relive, even if his present partners wouldn’t make it a scarring experience. 

“Oh god..” Futakuchi broke Aone’s musings with a moan. 

“Kenji,” Aone scolded on a susurrus whisper, “You haven’t started touching yourself already have you?” 

“Nope,” Futakuchi chirped, “However you went silent on me and I needed a way to get your attention.” 

“Hhhhhhhhhhhhh..” 

“Now get those pants off for me won’t you?” 

“You make a man want to throw his phone,” Aone shuffled from his pants though, underwear falling next. 

“If i were with you, I’d stop you from bullying me by kissing up your chest, your rippling pectorals.” 

“If you were here, I’d like to point out, we wouldn’t be having this conversation.”

“Aone Takanobu I swear to mother fucking god!!!” 

Aone chuckled again, deciding he wouldn’t torture poor sensual Futakuchi any longer. 

“Sorry,” he murmured, “Perhaps I just wanted to imagine you in distress. You’re quite pretty when you pout.”

Futakuchi made a small noise, pink flowering to his cheeks. “Damn it.”

“Well, I’ve got the upper hand now it seems,” Aone said, and Futakuchi could hear the smirk in his devilishly soft voice. 

“Not for long,” Futakuchi bit. He did adore Aone’s voice, even if it were dripping with clever teasing, even if said teasing was directed at him. He only minded a little bit, and that was on more accounts of his pride than general unpleasantness. “Okay,” his tone turned conversational, “What would you do to me right now?” And then, “ If you were here I mean.” 

“Hmmm, let’s see,’ Aone passed a hand over his brow, “Well umm. I think I’d start by kissing the back of your neck. Your sensitive there and it always catches you off guard and you shiver. You brush your hair behind your ear and giggle. It’s... nice. Then I’d ... put my arms around you and pull you close, just let you do whatever troublesome thing comes to mind.” 

“Mmmmmm,” a light groan as Futakuchi slid his hand down, cupping his length. “I’m about to start stroking my cock, by the way. I wannabe hard by the time you tell me more.” He said with a wink.

“I see,” Aone choked. 

Futakuchi gave a quick, romantic laugh, “Well in that scenario, I’d press real close, make sure you could feel every inch of me. I’d cuddle up against your chest and inhale your cologne, bite your neck, marvel at those magnificent back muscles of yours, that slightly callous skin. Then I’d probably grab your ass. It’s so sculpted I couldn’t resist.” 

Aone flared up scarlet. 

Aone made a deduction. 

Aone wasn’t going to survive this.

Aone wished he could hide.

But, the pair had fun, a lot of it, often sharing mirth and exchanging their fantasies. Aone had joined Futakuchi in stroking himself. Their goofy conversations, brimming with taunts and plentiful blushes, subsided as they got more and more into it. Futakuchi’s moans may not have Ben as clear over phone, but they were there, hot, pouring honey. Aone was quiet, but his wispy, shaken sighs and gasps were enough for Futakuchi. Futakuchi came first too, describing in an author’s detail the pleasure of his climax. Aone came a few minutes later, not quite so verbose. Then, they were both rolling on their stomachs laughing, Aone with the phone pressed to his ear, Futakuchi hugging a pillow beneath his chest as he stared at his speaker. 

“I have a question Kenji,” Aone said, when their fits of laughter faded. 

“Uh huh?” Futakuchi hummed, voice bright with a jubilant smile. 

“How much erotica did you read before tonight?”

“Aone Takanobu. I will hitchhike to Kyōto and murder you.” 

“It’s not my fault you’re like this.” 

“I read erotica regularly. I just took notes this time,” his petulant pout bled into his words. 

“Well thank you. I feel like a feather,” Aone grinned.

“Just say you feel lighter now, or that a weight’s been lifted off your shoulders, or that you had fun.” 

“Feather.”

“Oh my god. I’m gonna hang up on you,” Futakuchi groaned and face-planted into his mattress. 

“... ... ... no you won’t .”

Futakuchi actually did hang up and Aone just stared at his phone. 

It took Aone three tries for Futakuchi to pick up the phone again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by. :)  
> Comments and kudos appreciated.   
> Take care My Beauties <3


End file.
